


Hate that I love

by Jessehall



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:36:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessehall/pseuds/Jessehall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hate that I love Jesse Pinkman</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate that I love

I hate that I love your voice

I hate that I love your beautiful face 

I hate that I love your smile

I hate that I love your tears

I hate that I love your legs

I hate that I love your way of saying bitch

I hate that I love your flirtatious looks

I hate that I love your hands

I hate that I love your insults at me

I hate that I love your dumb brain

I hate that I love your way of you beating yourself up

I hate that I love your body

But what I hate that I love is your beautiful eyes.

I hate that I love Jesse Pinkman


End file.
